The animal in me
by Ambrosiasphinx
Summary: Silver Paw is not who, or what, everypony thinks she is. When a stallion is found on the run who is like her, what will she do? A little romance was thrown into the mix just because.Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**hope you like it. I do not own Mlp:fim.**

 _hello what Is your name?_

 _Winona._

 _How are you today, Winona?_

 _Not good. My paw hurts._

 _May I see it?_

 _Here._

The doggy lifts up her paw to show the vet. The pony tenderly takes the sore paw in her hooves and frowns.

 _can you make it stop hurtin?_

 _yes, but it I'll take some time to be completely better._

The pony grabs a splint from a cabinet and puts it on the canine. Winona sniffed it.

 _what is it?_

 _It is a splint. It will help you heal. Don't move your paw, and don't bit it, or I will have to give you a cone until you are all better._

 _I don't like cones._

 _I don't want to give you one, so don't bit it._

 _Okay._

"you have been a good girl, Winona. How about a treat?" The doctor said, lifting up a bowl of dog biscuits. The furry creature started to dig in as the doctor went to the waiting room.

" Miss Apple Bloom." She said as the filly looked up from a magazine.

" Please come with me."

as the filly entered the room,she asked. "Is she going to be okay, doc?"

" She will be fine, miss Apple bloom. I'm glad that you brought her here right away."

" What happened Dr. white?"

" She just trusted her ankle, she will be fine in about three weeks, but until then, she shouldn't work. She needs to stay off that paw. Understand?"

the tan filly nodded.

" Okay Winona, you can go home now." Dr. White said.

The pup was lifted of or the table so she wouldn't have to jump. The vet watched as She walked out of the door with her master.

" Well that is my last patient for the weekend." She smiled, then heard the door open. She frowned. Maybe not.

"Silver! You here?!" A voice said, and she smiled.

" I'm coming!" The pony put up her coat and walked out of the door.

" Hey, Silver Paw." The blue mare by the door said.

" Hey Star stream. Where are we going for dinner?" Silver Paw asked.

Star Stream was a darkish blue Pegasus with spiked, platinum hair. Her purple eyes were light in comparison to her coat, which made her look happier.

" How does mickey's sound? I heard they have great pastas."

"the new place by the mayor's office?"

"yeah. You know it?" Star Stream asked.

"yep. I take care of white Apron's pet Puppy, Cupcakes. Apron said that she is working there now."

" You just know every pony, don't you?"

" Every pony with a pet dog." Silver Paw said as they walked out of the building.

* * *

"Yeah, we have a reservation with Emrald Shine for five." Star stream said to Red Rope, the stallion who is in charge of who gets into the restaurant.

He looked through the list. "Okay, your here. You go all the way to the back and she should be there."

"okay. thanks, Red." Silver said as they walked through the doors.

they went all the way to the back, and sure enough, Emrald Shine was sitting at a five pony table with her sister Ruby Shine.

" Hey, Em, Ruby! How have you two been?" Star stream asked while sitting down.

Emrald was a light green unicorn mare with a darker green, shimmering mane. Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun and her bangs were curled over the side of her face, and her tail was curled in ringlets. Her eyes were slanted and she had dark makeup on, which made her hot pink irises brighter. Her cutie mark was a Emrald with a needle and string running through it."

Her twin, Ruby was also a unicorn, who was red with darker red shimmering hair. Her mane was down in a braid, and her curly bangs where flipped onto the side of her face and a white flower was tucked in by her ear. Her green eyes sparkled in the dull cutie mark was three rubies and a string by it.

" We are good, thank you. How is business treating you, Silver?" Emrald asked.

" It's good. I can't complain. Is Music string here?"

" Yeah, she just went to the little mare's room." Ruby said.

A waiter came up with a tray of drinks. Using his magic, he set it on the table and placed the drinks on the table.

"we took the liberty of ordering you drinks." Emrald said.

"what did you all get?" Music String sat at the table.

Music string was a light tarnish brown earth pony with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Her cutie mark was a microphone with bars of music wrapped around it.

" I got some red wine, Ruby got white, Silver has some sparkling cider,non alcoholic, you have A green martini and Star has shimmering chi." Emrald said.

"That works for me." Silver smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

every. One sat and started chatting about various subjects until the waiter came up to take their orders.

" I'll have the spinach Alfredo, extra cheese, please." Star said.

" Crunch salad, with ranch dressing." Ruby and Emrald said at the same time.

" Blue belle hay burger, thick fries, and broccoli. And may I have a coke?" Music String asked.

" Curtainly, and for you miss?" He nodded to Silver Paw.

" Um... Daisy and lemon flower crème brûlée." She smiled.

" Of coarse, we will have cheesy herb biscuits to enjoy while you wait." He said as a small mare trotted up with a platter of biscuits.

"thanks." They all said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading!**

silver paw's POV

The get together was great. My dinner was delightful, and my volcano brownie with ice cream was even better. I loved hanging out with my friends,but I had to leave early. I left around ten and It was eleven fifty o'clock when reached the Everfree forest. By then, the fizzing in my veins had started as I started running faster, non-pony fast. I reached a clear patch and stopped. My back was a itchy and my head was fuzzy.

i felt the moon's rays on my fur, burning and scratching. The moon was high in the star-speckled Sky. It was time.

a burning sensation shot from my chest to my all four of my legs. I arched my back and lifted my head towards the sky. The moon glowed bright. Brighter than normal.

I felt my stomach clutch. All of my muscles felt cramped.I felt myself change my fur grows thicker and coarser. My eyesight becomes sharper, and my ears stronger. My hooves become padded and toes sprout I grow longer and thinner. I moan and growl at the same time. My nose becomes cold at the tip as it grew a bit longer and a black tip appeared at the end of my snout.

" Aaaawwwoooooh!" I fell the howl Shake through me as I am completely transformed.

I start to run again.

I run fast.

I runstrong.

I run hard.

I sprint through ponyville like I have done it for all of my life . It feels good to run. I feel Freedom and excitement run through me.

I feel thirsty, so I find the fountain and take a drink. I look into my reflection. My black hair became longer, and my white coat was now shaggy and wind blown, and a thick mat of black fur covers my neck. And My silver eyes where slitting instead of large round pupils.

I run back to the forest. I keep all my senses on high alert for any danger. So far nothing. Just the occasional bunny and few opossum scampering around.

Or is it. I smell something new. Something of possible threat . Suddenly, that something rushes by me. I give chase, not knowing what or who I am going after. I continue running for a few minutes.i jump over branches, rocks, and roots This thing must be fast I think as I continue to chase this, thing.

I stop at a open field. It was small. I could dash across in a second. I hear a growl from the other side of the open patch, and a pair of golden eyes stare at me. I growl back. My ears were pinned back on my head and I growled even in this form, one runs of of instinct. So I don't think rationally here.

The creature steps out of the shadow and I bark in shock.

He was dark brown with lighter brown hair around its neck and on its head. He had a crescent moon and three stars on his ears where also pinned back onto its head in aggression and teeth were beared.

He was werewolf.

I hear a low growl come from his throat. I ark my back and bark at him. I don't think of how cool it is to have another one of my kind around, all I think of is to defend my territory from trespassers.

 _leave now trespasser._

 _make me._

 _This is my territory._

 _I know._

 _Then you know to leave, unless you are trespassing_

 _No I need live here._

 _No you don't. I have not seen a reason for you so stay._

 _I'm new. And I say that I live here now._

 _This is my territory. You must leave._

 _No._

 _Well ,you asked for it._ I snap and I jump towards him with claws out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wake up call...

My eyes snapped opened and I stare at a bright light. I blink a few times and try to remember what happened. I remember chasing something, and... Another werepony.

I sit up and try to get my bearings.

" Good, your awake." A stallion to my right said. He was tall, brown with white a white lab coat.

" Where am I?" I ask, wondering how I got from the forest to a hospital.

" Your in the ponyville hospital." He said. " my name is Dr. Scopes. What is yours?"

" My...name is... Silver... Silver Paw... Whitestar." I have a bad headache.

" Well miss Whitestar, you took a good swing to the head."

" I was in the forest." I murmur.

" You must have fallen down a ledge and hit your head."

" I think I did." I say so he won't figure out I was in their for other reasons I can hardly remember what happened yesterday night.

"do you think you can handle a visit? The stallion who saved you won't leave until he can see you."

" wait, visit From who?" I ask.

"The pony who saved you." The doctor answered.

" First.." I say. " I need to call my friend."

" Who is your friend?" He asked using his magic to lift un a phone.

" Emrald shine or Star Stream." I whisper. " I have a headache."

" Yes, the headache should go away in a few minutes,and I know Star Stream's number."

" Can I have some water?" I ask.

" On the table." He said as he pressed the call button and gives me the phone.

The phone rings once, twice.

" Hello?" Star's voice said.

"Hey, Star, this is Silver." I frown. How am I going to say this.

" hey, girl, um, why...Why are you using my ex-coltfriend's phone?"

Awkward! "Star, I'm in the hospital." I just come out and say it. It can't possibly get any weirder.

" OH, SWEET CILESTIA!" I hear before I she hung up.

" Ohh, Kay." I give the Doctor his phone back.

" I'll get your visitor now." He said walking out of the room.

I turn and grab the cup of water and start chugging. I finish with a content sigh and wait for this visitor to show up.

The door opens and a brown Pegasus stallion with black hair walked into the room. He had blue eyes and a crescent moon with windy marks and three stars for a cutie mark. At that moment, my memory decided to come back.

 _flashback_

 _I pounce. He ducks under me and I abruptly turn back to him. He charges, claws extended and I spin to the left. And swipe at his side with my claws. He jumps away and we circle each other._

 _Leave and I won't hurt you._

 _Back down._

 _never!_

 _He makes the first move and I am ready. He flies up and comes from the left, so I swerve to the right and jump on his back and nock him over. He bits my leg as I get up, but it bearly hurts. Wereponies fell pain differently and have rapid healing abilities. I press my paw to his throat and he lets go. I remove my leg from his mouth and bit right under the throat. He pushes me off hard. I charge back at him. I stand on my hind legs and start clawing at him. He does the same. We continue this for a while until I get a hold the fur be find his ear and he bits my scruff. He gets down all four and I with him. We tumbled around as I kept my hold and he tried to get me off. He flies up and I hold on._ _I suddenly feel a sharp pain on my cheek and I let go with a yelp. He pushes me and I tumble into a rock. I stand up, but my legs can't hold me so I fall. The last thing I see is the light_ _hue of the rising sun._

 _end of flashback_

" what are you doing here?!" I blurt out.

" I'm Windblown Stars. And I wanted to see if you were okay." He said shyly.

" Well I'm fine, thank you." I say, matter-a-fact.

" Listen I'm sorry for making you angry and causing a fight. I just, I need to find a place to stay for a while. I'm just, I didn't mean to threaten. I'm sorry." He took a step back.

" It's okay. I am a reasonable pony when I'm not running of instinct." I say.

" So, what is your name?" He asked.

" Call me Silver Paw." I say, shaking his hoof.

" It's nice to meet you, without fighting." He smiled.

" So you-"

" SILVER!" Star said as she flew into the room and landed by the hospital bed.

" Oh my stars what happened!?" She said. "Are you seriously injured? How long will you be here?"

She finally noticed the stallion standing on the opposite side of the bed.

" Who are you?" She asked pointedly.

" I'm windblown stars. I found your friend in the woods,unconscious. I brought her here." He said.

" Silver?" Some voices said outside the room.

Emrald, Ruby, and music string pranced into the room with worried looks on their faces.

" Hey guys." I waved.

" Oh my. Star came in through the window and said, and I quote ' silver, Rush, hospital, now' and I got real worried." Ruby said and Emrald nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, that is what she said as I was leaving my house." Music said.

" What happened,many who is he?" Emrald pointed to Windblown.

I recapped the story. Me walking through the forest, falling hitting my head, and waking up in the hospital. The doctor came in and said that I would be able to leave tonight Around five if my vitals hold up well. Star proposed that we go to whatever restaurant I want to go to when I get out. Ruby invited Windblown and he hesitantly accepted. They all left and said that they would come back around five.

I smile. " I'm so lucky to have such great friends."


End file.
